Blind Star Kunoichi
by Pokemonever1994
Summary: Durch Mizuki erblindet im Alter von einem Jahr, für elf Jahre von Jiraya mit genommen und mit Tsunade groß gezogen macht sich Uzumaki Nanumi daran zur Legende zu werden und der Welt zu zeigen das die Uzumaki noch immer da sind. Vorsicht: Enthält Femnaru, Strongnaru, Smartnaru und ein in Disclaimern wiederholtes Sasunaru Bashing.
1. Prolog

_Blind Star Kunoichi_Prolog:

Traurig sah der alternde Mann auf das Kleinkind herab welches so eben operiert wurde.

Es war wirklich eskaliert, er konnte sie nicht beschützen, nicht verhindern das die Dorfbewohner auf sie los gingen, er hatte versagt. Dort lag sie, mit ihren bereits relativ langen, blonden Haaren mit den einzelnen roten Haarsträhnen. Er hätte eine andere Leibwache abstellen sollen, jemanden der anders dachte doch er konnte ja nicht ahnen das auch Mizuki zu ihnen gehörte und das arme Mädchen verraten würde.

Sie war kein Monster wie sie alle dachten, nein im Gegenteil, sie war eine kleine Heldin, ihr Herz schützte das Dorf vor Schaden. In diesem Kind war der Kyuubi no Yoko versiegelt und dafür wurde sie bestraft. Sie war ein Jinchuriki, ein menschliches Opfer welches zum Wohle aller das Glück opferte und die eigene Sicherheit, um einen Bijuu in sich zu halten.

Es erfüllte ihn mit Trauer die Kleine so zu sehen, wie oft hatte er seit dem Tag gebetet das sie doch bitte bald über den Berg wäre doch selbst nach einer Woche war ihr Zustand noch immer kritisch. Das gefährlichste war das Mizuki ein Jutsu nutzte welches sonst gegen Dojutsu Nutzer gedacht war, es verschloss den Augapfel gänzlich und ließ die Person erblinden.

Dies war nicht heilbar da das Jutsu lediglich den Augapfel verschloss und die Lücke verschmelze ließ, man konnte ihn nicht mehr öffnen. Nun litt das arme Mädchen mit ihren erst 396 Lebenstagen mit den Folgen von dieser Tat, sie war Blind, unwiderruflich blind. Dazu hatte man sich nicht darauf beschränkt, man hatte sie misshandelt, um sie zu töten doch konnte sie durch das beherzte Eingreifen des Sannin Jiraya gerettet werden.

Der Patenonkel hatte gesehen wie die Leute das arme Kind auf der Straße zusammenschlugen, alles taten um sie zu töten. Das die Kleine noch lebte war dem Bijuu vor allem zu verdanken welcher sein bestes gab die natürlichen Heilkräfte ihres Clans zu unterstützen und das Kind am Leben zu erhalten denn sollte sie sterben, so würde auch seine Existenz ein Ende finden.

Als auch diese Operation endete wurde es zu viel, seine Wut nahm zu sehr zu, er musste etwas ändern, unbedingt. Zornig ging er in sein Büro und ließ den Zivil Ausschuss und den Jonin Rat versammeln, Jiraya sollte ebenso teilnehmen. Es war bereits alles mit ihm abgesprochen, das Mädchen war hier nicht sicher mit diesem Hass und vor allem blind.

Einige Minuten später waren alle versammelt, Clan Oberhäupter, hochrangige Jonin, Gildenmeister verschiedener Gilden in Konoha, reiche Bürger, Personen mit großem Einfluss, sie alle waren hier versammelt. „Also, ich habe eine simple Frage an euch." Begann er mit ruhiger Stimme und viele schienen sich zu fragen was der Hokage wollte, sonst mied er solche Treffen eigentlich. Vor allem der Ältesten Rat und Shinuta Danzou waren verwundert darüber. „Sind wir uns einig das die Misshandlung und der versuchte Mord an einem erst ein Jahr alten kleinen Mädchen ein Verbrechen ist?" Ein einstimmiges Gemurmel folgte, keiner verstand was Sarutobi wollte, darüber waren sie sich doch eh einig. Er nahm ein paar tiefe Atemzüge und im nächsten Moment folgte ein Killing Intent der jeden erinnerte wer hier der Hokage war. **„Und wieso wird dann Uzumaki Nanumi dann jeden Tag so misshandelt?! Sie ****IST**** ein Kind unseres Dorfes! Sie beschützt seit ihrem ersten Lebenstag unser Dorf mit ihrem Leben aber wie dankt man ihr?! Sie wird so schwer verletzt das sie seit einer Woche vehement in Lebensgefahr schwebt! Ihr wurde das Augenlicht ****genommen**** doch **_**NIEMAND**_** findet es für nötig die Verantwortlichen zu bestrafen! Ich frage euch jetzt klar: Wenn Nanumi ein Kind eurer Familien wäre, würdet ihr das dann zulassen?!"** Den meisten war das Herz in die Hose gerutscht bei dieser Standpauke, es war lange her das Sarutobi so laut wurde und seinen Status als Hokage so deutlich machte wie jetzt.

Eine der Vorsitzenden des Zivil Ausschusses, Haruno Matui, stand nun auf, sie leitete den größten Juwelier in Konoha und war für ihre Agressionen gegen die junge Uzumaki bekannt. „Wieso sollte jemand bestraft werden der einen Dämon zu töten versucht? Jeder hier weiß doch wohl das in ihr der Dämon weiterlebt der den Yondaime Hokage tötete!" Von einigen Ausschuss Mitgliedern kam nun ein zustimmendes Gemurmel, das war ihre Sicht der Dinge.

Matui wurde jedoch leise gestellt als der Killing Intent weiter zu nahm und Sarutobi sichtlich mit sich rang die Frau nicht zu töten. **„Nanumi ist also ein Dämon?! Sie ist der Jinchuriki! Ihr verdammten Dickköpfe denkt nicht einmal nach was das bedeutet! Jinchuriki sind nicht die Bijuu! Es besteht ein Unterschied zwischen dem was das Siegel trägt und der Waffe in dem Siegel! Nanumi, ist nur die Trägerin des Bijuu! So lange sie lebt und so lange sie es nicht zulässt das er sie kontrolliert, schützt sie unser Dorf! Sie ist eine Heldin und wisst ihr was? Die Scharade reicht mir! Nanumi ist vermutlich das edelste Kind das es in Konoha gibt, fast eine Adelige denn wisst ihr ihren vollen Namen? Uzumaki Senju Namikaze Nanumi! Sie gehört zu zwei großen Clans und ist die Tochter des Yondaime der nicht getötet wurde sondern sich opferte um mit Kinjutsu: Shiki Fuin den Kyuubi in seiner Tochter zu versiegeln!" **Schrie er und einige zogen scharf die Luft ein, keiner hatte je die volle Wahrheit erfahren, nur wenige wussten davon und dies zu erfahren war ein Schock. Sarutobi setzte sich wieder hin und sein Blick verhinderte jeden weiteren Kommentar von der geschockten Juwelierin. „Nanumi wird das Dorf für elf Jahre verlassen, ich gebe sie in die Obhut ihres Patenonkels damit dieser sie trainiert damit sie mit ihrer Blindheit aus kommt. Dies, ist beschlossene Sache und Jiraya hat bereits zugestimmt." Wie auf ein Zeichen trat der Sannin nun mit einem Blick ins Licht welcher jedem den Tod verhieß der nun etwas falsches sagte.

Das der 'Dämon' nun in die Obhut des Sannin überging gefiel nur wenigen welche zu meist Ninja waren welche die Bedeutung erkannten welche Nanumi hatte. Sarutobi ging nun wieder hinaus, ein Zeichen dass das Treffen beendet war und einige mussten zunächst damit klar kommen was hier geschehen war.

Nach einer weiteren Woche war die Kleine Waise wieder gesund genug auf Reisen zu gehen auch wenn sie Angst wegen ihrer Blindheit zu haben schien.

Jiraya versprach Tsunade zu suchen, zunächst um zu sehen ob diese helfen könnte und zum anderen weil sie mehr von kleinen Kindern verstand als der Waise und Einzelkind Jiraya es tat. Sarutobi war klar das Jiraya ein Perverser war aber er wusste auch das dieser keine Hand an die Kleine legen würde, sie war zu jung dafür.

Er konnte etliche ausmachen welche dem zusahen, einige waren Zivilisten welche Todesblicke dem armen Kind zu warfen, doch auch Uchiha Mikoto mit ihren Söhnen Itachi und Sasuke sah dem Kind ihrer besten Freundin nach als dieses in den Armen Jirayas sich entfernte.

In einigen Jahren, da war er sich sicher, käme sie zurück und würde dann vermutlich eine vortreffliche Kunoichi sein wenn sie ihr Leben lang von zwei Sannin groß gezogen wurde.

So hier endet der Prolog. Ich weiß es ist kurz aber enthält alle wichtigen Infos.

Ich wollte noch anmerken das mich die F.F. See me dazu inspiriert hat, ich finde die allgemeine Idee interessant auch wenn auch andere Einflüsse so wie jede Menge eigener Ideen hier vorkommen werden. Die Story wird vorwiegend der Naruto Story folgen, vielleicht auch einige eigene Ideen.

Ach ja, diese F.F. stelle ich voraussichtlich nur bei rein, findet ihr sie auf anderen Seiten außer unter meinen angegebenen Acounts so könnt ihr euch sicher sein jemand hat sie gestohlen.

Wenn sich jemand fragte wieso Sarutobi das nun bekannt gegeben hat: Um Nanumi ein wenig zu helfen, durch ihren neuen Status würde sie bei ihrer Rückkehr keine Übergriffe mehr befürchten müssen.

Ach ja, ich weiß nicht ob Mizuki zu dem Zeitpunkt bereits Ninja war und Naruto hat wegen Kurama überlebt, aber der Überlebenskampf war ja trotzdem da.


	2. Kapitel 1: Herrin der Siegel, Nanumi von

_Blind Star Kunoichi__**Kapitel 1: Herrin der Siegel, Nanumi von Konoha**_

Disclaimer: Mir gehört Naruto nicht so wie alle Jutsu welche ich mir nicht selbst ausdenke. Wenn Naruto mir gehören würde, na ja ich weiß nicht ob ich da genauer auf Pairrings eingehen würde aber ich wäre nicht so bescheuert wie Massashi und würde allein NaruxSasu erwägen, das würde nichts werden.

Warnung: Enthält Femnaru, Smartnaru, StrongNaru und femhaku

„Wann sind wir denn endlich da Ero-Sannin?" Quengelte ein Mädchen neben dem außerordentlich großen Sannin herum.

Es war nun elf Jahre her das Jiraya aufgebrochen war aber auch wenn Nanumi nichts sah, sie wusste von Tsunade welche bis vor kurzem mit ihnen reiste wie pervers Jiraya war und das dies schlecht war. Daher der Name wobei ihm dieser noch lieber als Hentai-Sannin war.

Nanumi war wirklich schön geworden, ihre blonden Haare mit den roten Strähen reichten ihr bis zur Mitte des Rückens, ihre gut proportionierten Muskeln sahen nur schwach unter ihrer Haut hervor und fielen bei dem athletischen Mädchen nur schwach auf. Sie trug ein Stirnband mit Uzumaki Zeichen darauf über den Augen, aus mehreren Gründen.

Vor allem um zu verdeutlichen das sie blind war doch auch um etwas zu verbergen und von der vollen Funktion abzuhalten was er auf ihren Augen angebracht hatte. Dieses etwas waren besondere Siegel, da ihre Sehnerven noch Intakt waren erlaubten ihr diese Siegel eine Wahrnehmung ihrer Umgebung, oder eher des Chakras der Umgebung. Für sie hatten verschiedene Chakren unterschiedliches Aussehen, so konnte sie, auch wenn sie nur schemenhaft etwas erkennen konnte, Hindernisse und Leute erkennen, war dadurch sogar eine gute Spuren Kunoichi.

Überhaupt hatte er sie gut im Umgang mit Siegeln unterrichtet, nahm sie den Sichtschutz ab und öffnete ihre Augen funktionierten die Siegel zu dem wie ein Dojutsu, sie konnte dadurch Siegel welche sie sah erkennen und kopieren, wann immer sie wollte. Dies war eine gute Kombination zu ihren Fuinjutsu basierten Kampftechniken.

Somit hatte er im Prinzip die Siegel Variante des Sharingan erzeugt worauf er zugegebenermaßen Stolz war. Tsunade wiederum hatte ihr auch viel beigebracht, sie war eine Mittelklasse Medicnin welche Tsunades Kampftechniken nutzen konnte, somit war sie vermutlich schon im Normalfall gefährlich.

Doch sie hatte noch ein paar Geheimnisse welche jeden Gegner erschüttern würden wenn sie diese zeigte und alles hing mit Siegeln zusammen. Leider war sie trotz allem noch ein Kind und quengelte herum weil sie ankommen wollte und es ihr nicht schnell genug ging.

Er antwortete dem quengelnden Mädchen schon lange nicht mehr, ihr Handicap behinderte sie nicht und alles aber sie konnte Dinge wie Gebäude nur schwer erkennen auf große Entfernungen da diese künstlich waren und nur wenig Naturchakra aufgenommen hatten.

Dann endlich kamen die Tore in Sicht und auch Nanumi entdeckte diese nun mit ihren Fähigkeiten. „Sind das die Tore?" Fragte die Blinde neugierig und erntete ein Ja von Jiraya. Das Mädchen beschleunigte sofort und rannte auf die Tore zu stoppte aber als fünf Anbuu um sie herum landeten. Sie 'sah' sich um und fragte dann: „Ero-Sannin, wer ist da gerade um mich herum gelandet?" Die Anbuu musterten das Mädchen welches in sehr simpler Reisekleidung, einer orangen Jacke mit einigen Taschen, einem orangen Rock mit einer schwarzen kurzen Leggins darunter so wie einem schwarzen T-Shirt vor ihnen stand.

Das Stirnband welches sie als Sichtschutz nutzte trug das Uzumaki Symbol darauf, ebenso wie ihre Jacke doch hatte sie keine Waffentaschen, lediglich eine große Schriftrolle auf dem Rücken welche wohl für Siegel gedacht war. Jiraya kam nun hinzu und meinte: „Natürlich nicht Nanumi, das sind Anbuu, sie werden sicher der Tochter des Yondaime nichts tun vor allem da sie ihnen in den Arsch treten könnte." Nanumi grinste, Anbuu also, oh ja das wären interessante Gegner fand sie.

Einer der Anbuu verbeugte sich vor Jiraya und fragte: „Jiraya-sama, Hokage-sama erwartet sie und das Mädchen bereits." Der, aus Nanumis Sicht schon sehr alte, Mann nickte daraufhin und ging mit ihr weiter.

Nanumi nahm alle Eindrück in sich auf so gut es ging, sie hatte geschärfte Sinne dank Kyuubi/Kurama und so konnte sie die verschiedenen Gerüche, Geräusche und Chakra Signaturen sich gut einprägen. Auch wenn sie mehr Chakraauren erkennen konnte als die Netzwerke, so konnte sie auch mit ihrem ganzen Körper die Chakren spüren.

Kurama, ihr Bijuu wiederum, hatte bereits vor Jahren mit ihr eine Abmachung getroffen, sie hatte ihre Gedankenebene von einer tristen Kanalisation in einen großen schönen Wald verwandelt in welchem er trotz Siegel frei herum laufen konnte und er half ihr dafür wann immer sie wollte.

Nur wenige Jinchuriki schafften es sich so mit ihren Bijuu zu verstehen zu mal Kurama außerordentlich eingebildet war, ein echter Angeber. Doch sie wusste auch das es Leute gab welche es schlimmer hatten, dachte sie an Shukakus Jinchuriki, Gaara von Sunagakure no Sato. Als sie in Suna ankamen, da war sie erst sieben, hatten sie festgestellt das der Junge von allen gehasst wurde.

Nanumi hatte daraufhin alles daran gesetzt mit ihm eine Freundschaft aufzubauen und hatte dann mit einem Fuinjutsu das Siegel von Gaara verstärkt damit dieser Kontrolle hatte, und schlafen konnte denn das konnte er nicht wegen Shukaku. Kurama wiederum hatte seinem 'Bruder' eine Standpauke während der Verbindung beim Vorgang der Versiegelung gehalten weil dieser sich von so einem bescheuerten Mönch hatte verunreinigen lassen.

Sie spürte viele Blicke, die meisten waren verwirrt, erkannte man sie ja nicht mehr mit ihren nun mehr zwölf Jahren. Zu dem wunderten sich viele das Jiraya sie bei sich hatte vermutete sie aber hier und da spürte sie auch hasserfüllte Blicke auf sich liegen, von jenen welche sie erkannten.

Sie seufzte leise und stoppte abrupt was Jiraya überraschte und er auch stehenblieb. „Okay, an alle welche mich wegen einer gewissen Sache hassen, kommt her und holt euch eine Abreibung wenn ihr mich angreifen wollt aber klärt das gefälligst mit mir klar?" Knurrte sie und sandte einen Killing Intent welcher Sarutobis in den Schatten stellte, Unterricht bei Kurama sei Dank wollte Jiraya da sagen. Tatsächlich waren ein paar so blöd dies zu versuchen, ein paar Chunin. Nanumi wich einfach jedem Hieb aus, studierte ihre Bewegungen und führte sie einfach vor. „Es reicht, **Chakra Siegel eins öffnen!**" Rief sie bevor ein Siegel an ihrem rechten Handrücken erschien welches nun blau leuchtete und eine Chakraaura sich manifestierte bevor sie auf die Männer zu stürmte.

Nun demonstrierte sie ihre Kraft wirklich, mit dem Doppelten Chakra Level wie sonst, doppelt so hoch wie ein Jonin es haben würde, machte sie jeden nieder der ihr zu nahe kam und nach wenigen Momenten waren die Gegner am Boden. „Gaki, hör auf mit dem Quatsch und komm." Rief er Nanumi zu welche das Siegel so eben schloss und das restliche Chakra hinein fließen ließ welches sie über hatte.

Dies war ihre Geheimwaffe: Ihre 51 Chakra Siegel. Diese dienten zum selben Zweck wie Tsunades Siegel auf der Stirn nur das sie an ihren Beinen und Armen verliefen, allein das letzte und stärkste war auf ihrer Stirn, verdeckt von ihren Haaren und dem Augenschutz.

Wann immer sie eines öffnete war es als würde sie drei Hachimon öffnen, und das erst bei dem ersten Siegel! Was sie mit dem öffnen aller 51 Siegel erreichen würde wollte er gar nicht wissen zu mal er die Zwecke nicht wirklich verstand. Doch eines wusste er: Würde sie es tun hätte sie einen schier unerschöpflichen Vorrat, unter anderem lagerte sie Kuramas Chakra in einigen der Siegel so das die gesamt Menge stieg da er es durch das Entfernen natürlich neu generierte.

Auf der Straße wurden sie nicht mehr belästigt nach dieser Show, gute Entscheidung fand Jiraya denn im Notfall würde er Nanumi auch schützen. Er führte sie zum Büro des Hokage und klopfte, auch wenn sein Sekretär ihn davon abhalten wollte als er einfach mit Nanumi eintrat.

Diese brauchte nicht lange um auszumachen wer der Hokage war, das warme, helle und strahlende Chakra an dem Schreibtisch welches auch das stärkste hier war musste seines sein. „Jiraya, wie schön das du und Nanumi wieder da seit." Begrüßte eine rauchige Männerstimme das Duo und Nanumi hielt sich bereit denn die anderen drei Chakren gefielen ihr nicht.

Das erste war sehr stark, doch Hinterhältigkeit und Gerissenheit trübten es, dieser Mann war nicht vertrauenswürdig, sie erkannte ihn wegen dem Unterschied zwischen dem Chakra von Frauen und Männern. Die beiden anderen waren ebenfalls getrübt, jedoch von Strenge und dem Wunsch selbst Macht zu tragen was jedoch auch der Mann trug. Es waren ein Mann und eine Frau, die Vermischung ließ sie auf Geschwister oder ein verheiratetes Ehepaar.

Jiraya bemerkte das Nanumi wenig erfreut über einige hier war und verstand sie, Nanumi nahm andere so wahr wie ihr Chakra es ihr zeigte. „Ja Sensei, Nanumi sollte bereit sein die Genin Prüfung abzulegen und sich im Notfall leicht gegen die Dorfbewohner zu verteidigen." Berichtete er während das Mädchen, welches eine starke Schlafproblematik hatte, sich in einen Sessel setzte und dann auch schon eindöste.

Wenn eines ihrer Chakrasiegel genutzt wurde musste sie ihr Chakra hinein leiten um es wieder zu füllen, ihr Körper regenerierte Chakra am schnellsten im Schlaf und so war sie immer schnell im Land der Träume in solchen Fällen. Sarutobi musterte mit einem Lächeln das schlafende Kind welches wie eine Fusion von Kushina und Minato wirkte, ihre Haare waren am Pony ein wenig stachelig und standen ab, doch waren ihre Haare auch lang und die roten Strähnen waren, auch wenn das Blonde dominierte, sehr reich vorhanden.

Etliche Minuten später wachte Nanumi auf da Jiraya an ihrer Schulter rüttelte. „Aufstehen Gaki, du willst doch hier nicht übernachten oder?" Fragte er sie und Nanumi gab etwas von sich was sich anhörte wie eine Beschwerde sie hätte gerade doch so einen Traum von Ramen gehabt.

Jiraya schüttelte den Kopf, manchmal wunderte er sich über dieses Mädchen doch Kurama hatte ihr ja unbedingt zeigen müssen wie Ramen aussah denn in ihrer Gedankenebene war sie eben nicht Blind. Das erlaubte ihr auch zu wissen wie Farben aussahen, Bäume und ähnliches ebenso da Kurama in der Disziplin der Vorstellungskraft sehr gut war.

Nanumi stand nun trotzdem brav auf und verabschiedete sich von dem alten Mann, sie konnte ein Lächeln spüren als sie den Raum verließ.

Wenig später hatten sie sich in einer Wohnung nieder gelassen und Nanumi nahm an das dies ihr neues Zuhause sein würde.

Bis jetzt hatte sie stets in Hotels, Absteigen, gelegentlich Unterschlüpfen von Jiraya oder in Gebäuden welche mehr nach Alkohol stanken als Jiraya und Tsunade nach einer Feier zusammen, übernachtet aber eine echte feste Wohnung, ein Ort den sie Zuhause nennen konnte war neu für sie.

Trotzdem tat es gut und sie richtete so gut es ging ihr Zimmer mit Jirayas Hilfe ein, Bilder ihrer Eltern, ein paar Stofftiere, Schriftrollen etc. hatte sie alles in ihrer großen Schriftrolle bei sich. Nun da sie ein Zuhause hatte musste sie das nicht die ganze Zeit herum tragen und hatte mehr Platz für Waffen und ähnliches, da auch ihre Siegel nur begrenzten Platz boten.

Jiraya erschrak wie immer als sie ihren Kleiderschrank heraus holte und dann eines der Outfits raus holte welches sie vom Geruch her kannte, es war ein Mission Outfit welches Tsunade ihr zusammen gestellt hatte.

Nanumi war recht klein, gerade einmal so groß wie zehnjährige Mädchen es in der Regel wären und konnte sich nur über eine flache Brust freuen, keine üppige wie Tsunade es hatte. Dafür wollte sie aber auch nicht bekannt werden, sie wollte für ihre Leistungen berühmt werden und in die Fußstapfen ihres Vater treten, ein Hokage werden!

Wenn es um Uhrzeiten ging wiederum hatte sie eine innere, buchstäbliche Uhr und erkannte die genaue Urzeit von sich aus. Das musste sie wohl um als Blinde nicht Probleme zu bekommen da sie keine Uhren lesen konnte. Als es dann Bettzeit wurde, das neue Outfit hatte sie über einen Stuhl gelegt, zog sie sich ihren Schlafanzug an und verschwand in dem großen Doppelbett, es war sehr viel weicher alle welche sie je zuvor hatte.

Am nächsten Morgen wartete eine ganze Klasse von Genin Anwärtern auf ihren Sensei für den Test.

Ihre 26köpfige Klasse war nicht ideal, sollten alle bestehen gäbe es Team Mangel innerhalb der Klasse da eine Person zu wenig da war für ein Team. Dann endlich kam der Chunin herein, er trug eine Standard Uniform und ein blaues Hitae Ate während seine dunkelbraunen Haare mit einem kurzen Zopf hochgebunden waren und stachelig oben ab standen.

Er räusperte sich um die Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen und erklärte dann: „Gut Schüler, heute werdet ihr wie ihr wisst die Genin Prüfung ablegen aber zuvor habe ich etwas zu verkünden." Alle Augen lagen auf ihm während er nun zur Tür sah und rief: „Du kannst rein kommen." Kurz darauf öffnete sich die Tür und ein Mädchen, augenscheinlich ein ganzes Stück jünger als sie mit blonden Haaren mit reichen, roten Strähnen darin trat herein. Sie hatte auf jeder Wange drei Narben welche wie Schnurrhaare wirkten und trug ein auffälliges Stirnband mit dem Wirbelsymbol auf der Vorderseite über die Augen gezogen.

Was einige Mädchen irritierte war das sie über ihren Sachen einen gräulichen Mantel trug welcher rote Striemen am Ende hatte, darunter trug sie eine blaue Weste mit einem schwarzen T-Shirt, Ninja Sandalen in blau, eine schwarze kurze Hose und eine große Schriftrolle auf dem Rücken.

Sie wirkte bereits sehr wie ein Ninja wenn man das so sah aber sie konnte keiner sein, ihr Stirnband war kein Hitae Ate der Dörfer das war klar. „Liebe Schüler, dies ist Uzumaki Nanumi, sie wird mit euch an der Genin Prüfung teilnehmen und mit euch gegebenenfalls in ein Team eingeteilt." Erkärte er während Nanumi die Auren untersuchte, einige freundliche, andere weniger freundliche und... Warte saß da hinten ein Yokai oder was war das für ein Chakra? Das war ja pechschwarz!

Umino Iruka, der Sensei, forderte Nanumi auf sich vorzustellen und diese erklärte nun in einem kühlen Ton: „Also, mein Name ist wie gesagt Uzumaki Nanumi, ich bin zwölf Jahre alt um das mal klarzustellen und wenn ich wollte könnte ich euch allesamt einfach besiegen im Kampf. Ich bin elf Jahre meines Lebens mit meinem Patenonkel, Jiraya, und Tsunade, einer Tante von mir, umhergereist und wurde von ihnen unterrichtet. Ich mag Nudelsuppe und neue Jutsu zu lernen, was ich nicht mag sind Leute welche mich nicht kennen und so gleich verurteilen wegen Gerüchten oder was andere ihnen über mich erzählen und mein Traum für die Zukunft ist es Hokage zu werden, wer mich dafür auslacht kann herkommen und sich gleich die Prügel einholen." Die gesamte Klasse schluckte, großgezogen und trainiert von **zwei** Sannin? Das war heftig.

Sofort hob ein Junge, bei welchem Nanumi einen kleinen Hund entdecken konnte, wohl die Hand und fragte: „Wieso trägst du ein Stirnband über den Augen?" Sie grinste leicht, oh der würde sich gleich wundern.

Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und fragte gespielt irritiert: „Warum? Ist das denn schlimm?" Sie liebte Psychospielchen mit anderen auch wenn dieser Junge freundlich wirkte. Als keine Antwort kam erklärte sie, nun wieder ernst: „Bei mir liegt es daran das ich blind bin, trotzdem kann ich jeden von euch genau ausmachen also legt euch nicht mit mir an." Iruka seufzte, das konnte ja heiter werden wenn sie bereits solche Spielchen anfing mit den anderen.

Iruka wies sie nun an einen freien Platz einzunehmen und Nanumi nahm den einzigen freien Stuhl hier, gleich neben einem Mädchen deren Haare angenehm dufteten welche jedoch ein seltsames Chakra aufwies wie sie fand, als wenn zwei Personen den Körper teilten.

Nach wenigen weiteren Worten begannen sie damit alle auszurufen, alphabetische Reihenfolge somit war Nanumi erst etwas später dran. Sie nutzte die Zeit um ein wenig zu schlafen da sie Schlaf immer genoss, es war ein Luxus als Reisende eigentlich aber sie brauchte den Schlaf ja eigentlich.

Schlussendlich rief sie der Junge mit der schwarzen Chakraaura in den Raum, die Alphabetische Reihenfolge der Nachnamen wohlgemerkt. Sie trat durch die Tür und bemerkte so gleich ein Genjutsu. Mit einem Seufzen schloss sie ein Fingerzeichen und rief: „Kai!" Sofort war das Genjutsu Geschichte, jämmerlich.

Iruka lächelte und meinte: „Gut gemacht, den Genjutsu Part des Tests hast du damit bestanden. Als nächstes führe bitte Kawarimi mit diesem Stuhl vor." Nanumi verdrehte die Augen und tat wie geheißen woraufhin sie hörte wie er auf etwas schrieb und meinte dann: „In Ordnung, als letztes erzeuge zwei Bunshin." Nun grinste Nanumi, das war doch gar nichts.

Sie formte ein anderes Fingerzeichen als erwartet und rief dann: **„Kagebunshin no Jutsu!"** Im nächsten Moment hüllte Rauch den Raum ein und als dieser sich verzog standen nicht drei Nanumi sondern ganze 20 vor den Prüfern und Nanumi hörte wie der Stift von Iruka zu Boden fiel, Erwartungen übertroffen!

Der Chunin schluckte hörbar und fragte dann: „Nanumi-chan, woher kannst du dieses Jutsu?"

Die Blinde grinste und erklärte dann: „Ich kann die normalen Bunshin nicht da mein Chakra zu stark ist, daher nutze ich dieses Jutsu stattdessen." Iruka nickte daraufhin, unverhofft kommt oft hieß es doch so schön, er konnte das nur bestätigen aber sie war ein Jinchuriki, da war dies klar.

Ihr lächelte zu und hielt ihr ein Hitae Ate entgegen welches sie nun entgegen nahm. „Glückwunsch Nanumi, ich freue mich das du trotz deiner Blindheit mit fliegenden Fahnen bestanden hast." Beglückwünschte er sie und sie hob eine Augenbraue, was natürlich ungesehen blieb.

Sie verweilte noch kurz bevor sie fragte: „Haben sie den Mann vielleicht gekannt der das getan hat?" Dabei deutete sie auf den Bereich wo ihre Augen saßen, sie wusste ein Mann namens Mizuki hatte sie blind gemacht, irreparabel.

Iruka seufzte leise und erwiderte dann: „Ja, er war in meiner Klasse und wir waren Freunde aber ich verurteile ihn für das was er tat, du warst noch ein Baby und nichts gab ihm das Recht dies zu tun." Nanumi lächelte, sie erkannte Lügen aber er sprach die Wahrheit, das war ein schönes Gefühl wenn jemand schon seit damals auf ihrer Seite war.

Sie ging zurück zum Klassenraum und schob dort ihr altes Stirnband hoch und wollte gerade, ohne die Augen zu öffnen, ihr Hitae Ate aufsetzen als jemand ihre Hand packte. Sie erkannte eine Gruppe von Mädchen vor ihr, angeführt von einer der beiden etwas eigenartigeren. „Du, Neue, los öffne die Augen! Du bist wohl kaum Blind wenn du dich so gezielt bewegen kannst!" Stellte die Stimme fest welche sie, der Reihenfolge nach, als Yamanaka Ino identifizierte welche kurz nach ihr rein ging.

Sie öffnete nun die Augen und hörte geschockte Ausrufe der Mädchen aber sie grinste nur frech. „Tja, da hast du es, meine Augäpfel wurden unwiderruflich mit einem Jutsu geschlossen, ich erkenne nicht einmal hell und Dunkel aber die Siegel auf meinen Augen erlauben mir Chakra zu erkennen also legt euch nicht mit mir an." Damit band sie das Konoha Hitae Ate um und nutzte Shunshin um nach Hause zu kommen nachdem Iruka noch erklärte sie sollten sich morgen für Passfotos beim Hokage einfinden.

Als Nanumi Zuhause ankam bemerkte sie das Jiraya fehlte aber bemerkte ein Siegel für Nachrichten auf dem Küchentisch. Da sie nicht lesen konnte hinterließ der Ero-Sannin ihr solche Nachrichten welche sie hören konnte wenn das Siegel entfernt wurde. Sie tat das und hörte Jiraya dann: „Nanumi, ich bin für eine Weile weg um etwas zu erledigen, zerleg das Dorf bitte in meiner Anwesenheit nicht und falls du bestanden hast, womit ich rechne, herzlichen Glückwunsch." Sie seufzte leise, der alte Sack war wieder verschwunden! Sie wusste er hatte ein Spionage Netzwerk aber konnten die keine Brieffalken oder so ähnlich schicken? Sie war die Anwesenheit ihres Patenonkels gewohnt und wollte sie nicht missen, auch Tsunade vermisste sie sehr, ebenso wie Shizune und das Hausschwein Tomtom.

Sie seufzte und kochte sich dann etwas Ramen, sie musste morgen zum Hokage und danach käme die Teamverteilung bevor am nächsten Tag es ans Eingemachte, die Tauglichkeitsprüfung ginge. Als sie fertig war ging sie ins Dorf hinunter und suchte nach Hinweisen auf einen Schmied, sie brauchte neue Waffen und zwar gute. Ihre paar Waffen welche sie hatte waren nicht mehr gut, abgestumpft und teilweise abgebrochen.

Dazu brauchte sie weitere Schriftrollen, Utensilien für Missionen, Blendgranaten etc. da ihr Vorräte zur Neige gegangen waren. Sie fand schlussendlich eine Schmiede in welcher sie auch Chakra erkannte, da gingen Ninja regelmäßig ein und aus. Sie betrat das stickige Geschäft und hielt sich die Nase zu, es war eine Tortur mit verstärkten Sinnen so ein Ding zu betreten.

Sie machte den Schmied schnell aus da sein körperliches Chakra überwiegte in seiner Aura und er stand an einer Theke wie sie sah. „Guten Tag junge Dame, wie kann ich helfen?" Fragte er freundlich und Nanumi war froh einen der freundlichen Sorte erwischt zu haben.

Sie breitete ihre große Schriftrolle aus und beschwor daraus ihre Waffen bevor sie fragte: „Kann man damit noch was retten oder sie zumindest einschmelzen für neue Waffen? Ich brauch Kunai, Shuriken und am besten ein Katana, mein letztes ist zerbrochen." Der Mann kam nun zu ihr und musterte die verschiedenen Ningen, Ninja Werkzeuge, welche sehr Vielfältig und das Siegel sehr fachmännisch war.

Er stand wieder auf und meinte dann: „Wenn du sie gleich brauchst kann ich sie eintauschen, gutes Material ist immer zu gebrauchen." Stellte er fest und ging ins Lager um alles zu holen. Nach einer Weile kam er wieder und Nanumi besah sich die Waffen eingehend. Alles dabei, sogar für ihr zerbrochenes Fuhma Shuriken gab es Ersatz, gut. Alles war gute Qualität das konnte sie sogar blind sagen und sie waren Robust.

Schlussendlich lächelte sie und erwiderte: „Danke, ich nehme sie gerne. Gibt es Überkosten noch?" Der Mann schüttelte den Kopf aber als er bemerkte das sie nicht reagierte schlussfolgerte er das sie blind war und verneinte dann laut.

Nanumi versiegelte alles und befestigte das Katana mit dessen Gurt um ihre Hüfte bevor sie das Gebäude zu verlassen gedachte. Sie lief leider direkt in jemanden hinein, ein Mädchen etwas älter als sie, bei ihr zwei Jungs des selben Alters. „Au, tut mir Leid ich habe nicht aufgepasst." Entschuldigte sich das Mädchen bei Nanumi welche so eben aufstand.

Nanumi reichte ihr die Hand und half ihr auf bevor sie erwiderte: „Nein das war meine Schuld, ich habe nicht auf mein Umfeld genau genug geachtet." Sie wusste zwar das sie sich mit ihrer Blindheit aus solchen Miseren retten könnte aber sie fand so etwas falsch.

Sie musterte die Chakren der drei, das Mädchen war eine freundliche Natur wie sie erkannte, offen und gutherzig, niemand böses. Einer der Jungs hatte ein starkes Chakra und sie konnte, als sie die Augen unter dem Hitae Ate öffnete, erkennen das er ein Juin Mal trug, ein Fluchsiegel. Der dritte hatte so gut wie kein Chakra im geistigen Bereich aber starkes Körperliches Chakra, sie schlussfolgerte das er sich auf Taijutsu spezialisiert hatte.

Sie spürte wie die drei sie eingehend musterten, sie ahnte das Wieso. Sie trug ihr Hitae Ate über den Augen aber so wohl ein Katana wie auch eine große Siegelschriftrolle auf dem Rücken. „Du bist einer der Rooki." Stellte eine Stimme fest und sie schlussfolgerte durch einen bestimmten Ausstoß an Chakra das es sich um den Jungen mit dem Juin handelte.

Sie wandte sich ihm zu und erwiderte dann: „Ja, Uzumaki Nanumi, ich bin aber erst seit gestern wieder im Dorf, darf ich fragen wen ich vor mir habe?" Wohlgemerkt hatte er sie nicht direkt gefragt wer sie war aber nun nutzte sie das aus um ihn und die anderen nach deren Namen zu fragen.

Das Mädchen erwiderte daraufhin gut gelaunt: „Mein Name ist Tenten, das hier sind meine Teamkollegen Rock Lee und Hyuuga Neji." Nanumi nickte, Hyuuga, dann wusste sie schon einmal wer der Hyuuga war, der Typ mit dem Juin, er war aus dem Nebenclan da diese solche Juin wie Jiraya erklärt hatte trugen.

Sie ging an ihnen vorbei und meinte dann an den Hyuuga gewandt: „Wenn du dein Juin entfernen lassen willst, frag mich nur Hyuuga-san." Damit nutzte sie Shunshin und verschwand, ein verwirrtes Team zurück lassend.

Sie begab sie zu einem Trainingsplatz und begann dort das Training mit ihrem neuen Schwert da sie sich an dessen Eigenarten gewöhnen musste vor dem Einsatz, auch an das Gewicht des Schwerts.

Am nächsten Tag erschien Nanumi zeitlich bei dem Termin und ihr gewähltes Missions Outfit dazu.

Mit verschränkten Armen stand sie vor dem Fotografen und dieser fotografierte dann auch schon brav nach dem vierten Anlauf korrekt. Nanumi war nicht für ihre Geduld bekannt aber sie bemühte sich ruhig zu bleiben da es nicht gut wäre den Fotografen zu töten.

Danach kam sie zum Hokage um alles weitere zu besprechen, vielleicht störte ihn das sie mit dem Stirnband über den Augen sich fotografieren ließ. „Nanumi, hättest du nicht deine Augen zeigen können?" Fragte der alte Mann seufzend da das Mädchen diese eigenartigen Augenschützer nie abnahm.

Nanumi verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und erwiderte: „Tut mir leid aber zum einen verbraucht es Chakra, zum anderen wieso sollte ich das tun wenn ich bei Missionen das Stirnband immer so tragen werde?" Sarutobi seufzte, ein Punkt für Nanumi, sie trug ihr Stirnband immer auf diese Weise aber es sah so seltsam aus...

Bevor er weiter sprechen konnte bemerkte Nanumi eilige Schritte bevor die Tür wohl aufgerissen wurde und jemand herein stürmte. „Alter Mann! Ich werde dich besiegen und der Godaime Hokage werden!" Rief die Stimme eines kleinen Jungen und Nanumi hob eine Augenbraue, der wollte wie zum Hokage werden? Unverhofft hörte sie ihn hinfallen und fluchen während sie sich notierte diesen Baka besser nicht zu beachten, die Blitzbirne musste über etwas gestolpert sein aber was? Hier lag nichts herum.

Sie bemerkte wie er sich aufrichtete und ein Mann herein kam, er hatte diese Aura welche auch die Chunin umgab welche sie angriffen. „Ehrenwerter Enkel, alles in Ordnung bei euch?" Fragte er, wohl an den Jungen gewandt wobei Nanumi sich ausmalen konnte wer da gerade sich selbst die Fresse poliert hatte.

Dieser setzte sich stöhnend auf und dem Gefühl nach sah er zu ihr. „Hey du! Du hast mir ein Bein gestellt gib es zu!" Ihre Augenbraue zuckte, ein Bein gestellt? War der noch ganz dicht.

Sie stand nun auf und erwiderte an ihn gewandt, dabei ihr Katana entblösend welches unter ihrem Mantel verborgen lag: „Tut mir leid aber ich war das nicht, wie auch? Ich bin blind und du bist einige Meter weit entfernt wie ich das erkennen kann." Damit hatte sie ihn wohl aus dem Kozept gebracht aber da stand sie bereits bei ihm und griff das erste was sie erwischte, einen langen Schal. Sie erwischte den Teil um seinen Kragen und hob ihn daran hoch. „Ach ja: Ich kann es übrigens nicht leiden wenn man mich für nichts und wieder nichts beschuldigt." Stellte sie fest und knackte mit den Fingern das schwache Chakrafunken darum sprangen.

Der Junge schien zu grinsen wie die Veränderung seiner Aura verriet und er erwiderte: „Du wirst mich nicht schlagen, ich bin der Enkel des dritten Hokage!" Sie musterte ihn und bevor er reagiere konnte warf sie ihn an dem Schal hoch und verpasste ihm dann so einen Schlag das er zur Tür flog wo er den Mann umhaute der darin stand.

Sie ging auf die beiden zu und erwiderte kalt: „Und ich bin die Tochter des vierten Hokage und bin zu dem Verwandt mit den Hokage der ersten und zweiten Generation Knirps, ach ja und noch etwas: Mich habe Jiraya und Tsunade aufgezogen und trainiert." Damit sah sie zu Sarutobi, wunk kurz und verschwand dann mit Shunshin.

Nanumi streckte sich leicht als sie wenige Stunden darauf durch das Dorf schlenderte und sich alles nun ansah, sie hatte noch massig Zeit bis sie ins Bett gehen würde in der Regel. Die Leute gingen ihr nun aus dem Weg da sie durch das Hitae Ate als Kunoichi zu erkennen war und somit die Lizenz zum töten besaß.

Nach einiger Zeit bemerkte sie wie ihr der Junge folgte, sie wusste nicht worin aber es klang als wenn sich unter etwas versteckte und dieses mit sich herum trug. Eine Weile ignorierte sie ihn noch doch nach einer Weile drehte sie sich um und trat so hart gegen seine Verkleidung das er gegen eine Wand flog. „Okay Knirps, ich sage dir das weil du es sonst nicht kapierst aber selbst jemand der wie ich Stock blind ist bemerkt dich, deine Tarnfähigkeiten wären das erste woran ich arbeiten würde an deiner Stelle." Stellte sie fest während die Umstehenden sie entsetzt ansahen, wohl da sie den Enkel des Hokage so eben verletzt hatte.

Der Junge rieb sich wie sie hörte an seinem Hinterkopf während er verlegen lachte. „Du hast mich echt, ich dachte ich hätte eine gute Tarnung." Stellte er fest und Nanumi seufzte, wieso hatte sie den Drang dem Jungen jetzt mal ein wenig zu belehren? Was ging sie der Typ überhaupt an?

Sie verschränkte die Arme und erwiderte dann: „Wenn man sich an einen Ninja anschleicht welcher wie ich ein Chakrasensor ist so sollte man sein Chakra unterdrücken, dein Problem ist das du dies nicht kannst und dich stets eine kleine Wolke umgibt was mir erlaubt dich zu erkennen. Außerdem würde ich die Nummer mit dem heroischen Schal weg lassen, sieht zwar im Wind sicher cool aus wie ich gehört habe aber echte Ninja tragen das höchstens zur Schau." Der Junge war überrascht das sie ihm das sagte, aber holte nun einen Block und einen Stift hervor bevor er es sich aufschrieb. „Warte Kleiner, du lässt dir von einer Blinden Kleidungsvorschläge machen?" Fragte sie verwirrt da dies absolut unsinnig war, sie war blind und sagte nur was sie über praktisches Kleiden dachte!

Der Junge sah nun auf und erwiderte daraufhin: „Ich heiße nicht Kleiner sondern Konohamaru und außerdem was ist so seltsam daran? Was du sagst ergibt sogar Sinn!" Leise seufzte Nanumi bevor sie den Kopf schüttelte und weiter ging aber da bemerkte sie wie er vor sie lief. „Bitte unterrichte mich nee-san! Du bist die einzige welche mich wie jeden anderen behandelt!" Bat er sie und sie hob eine Augenbraue an, er wollte das sie ihm Unterricht gab? War er noch bei Sinnen?

Sie seufzte und meinte dann: „Konohamaru, wenn du jemanden als Lehrer willst dann such dir einen anderen, ich habe wirklich meine eigenen Probleme, ich erinnere mal: Ich bin Blind und Genin Morgen muss ich mit einem Team auskommen dessen Mitglieder ich gestern vermutlich auch nur flüchtig gesehen habe und einen Sensei den ich noch gar nicht kenne. Daher habe ich besseres zu tun als jemandem der glaubt eine Abkürzung zum Hokage Titel gäbe es, das man durch das töten des Hokage selbst Hokage wird. Kleiner, ich verrate dir etwas: So wirst du höchstens als Nukenin klassifiziert und musst abhauen." Sie konnte hören wie er die Luft scharf einzog, diese Info hatte er also nicht, das wurde ihm verschwiegen.

Plötzlich spürte sie wie ein Chakra auftauchte, der Mann welcher Konohamaru ins Büro gefolgt war. „Ehrenwerter Enkel! Schnell geht von dieser Dämonenbrut weg!" Rief er und Nanumi spürte einen Stich im Herzen, Dämonenbrut, das weckte etwas in ihr, Schmerzen, etwas schmerzte sie wenn sie das hörte und das er sie so nannte würde sie ihn bereuen lassen.

Sie trat zwischen die beiden Chakraauren und meinte mit scharfem Unterton: „Sie sollten ihren Platz kennen Mister, ich weiß nicht wie alle darauf kämen ich wäre seine Reinkarnation, warum alle mich mit ihm gleichsetzen aber ich bin nicht er." Damit zog sie ihr Katana und meinte bedrohlich: „Und wenn sie dies noch einmal behaupten so zeige ich ihnen weshalb es Personen gibt welche meinen Zorn mehr fürchten als seinen!" Sie konnte erkennen wie die Schemenhafte Gestalt eine Bewegung machte welche sie als das ziehen eines Kunais erkannte und als dieses auf sie zuflog schnitt sie es mit dem Katana durch welches sie mit Futon Chakra ummantelte. „Meine Blindheit auszunutzen ist nutzlos, auch wenn ich nicht wie sie sehe so sind all meine Sinne umso schärfer." Warnte sie ihn während sie ein Knurren vernehmen konnte aber sie nahm keine Rücksicht mehr, er hatte verspielt. **„Chakra Siegel eins und zwei öffnen!"** Rief sie und zwei Siegel an ihren Handrücken erschienen und leuchteten nun während eine gewaltige Energieaura sie umgab welche einige Bäume wie sie erkannte umhaute, Angst, dies zeigte sich in der Aura des Mannes und Konohamarus. „Keine Sorge, dies ist nicht **seine **Kraft, ich trage 51 Chakra Siegel in denen ich mein Chakra sammle und bei Belieben herauslassen kann, nun kommen sie, wir tanzen!" Rief sie und verschwand dann in einem Blitz aus Chakra.

Der Mann erschrak als er Schnitte entlang seines Körpers spürte und wie Nanumi hinter ihm ihr Schwert zurück in die Scheide schob. Ein gellender Schrei zerriss die Luft als die Hiebe ihre volle Wirkung zeigten und der Jonin aufgeschlitzt wurde. „Wow! Du hast meinen alten Sensei in Sekunden platt gemacht!" Rief Konohamaru in Begeisterung während Nanumi die Siegel wieder schloss und zu ihm sah.

Sie seufzte leicht und meinte dann: „Mag sein aber ich werde dich nicht trainieren Konohamaru, meine Techniken habe ich mein Leben lang trainiert und zwar bei zwei der legendären Sannin, wenn du stärker werden willst dann trainiere so hart du nur kannst, dies ist alles was dich dem Ziel des Hokage Postens näher bringt aber merke dir eins." Sie pausierte kurz und bemerkte den Blick des Jungen in ihrem Rücken bevor sie fortfuhr: „In mir hast du eine schwere Konkurrenz gefunden." Sekunden darauf verschwand sie auch schon.

**~+~*~+~**

So hier endet Kapitel eins und ja, Nanumi ist ein Siegel Crack.

Ich habe sie absichtlich mit einem solchen Stolz auf ihre Abstammung ausgestattet da sie ja darauf stolz sein kann. Wir sehen hier zu dem zwei Seiten ihrer Persönlichkeit: Einmal die Narutogleiche, freche, quengelige, quirlige Seite welche ihr Benehmen dominiert. Und dann noch ihre andere Seite, die ernste Missionsseite. Diese ist sehr viel ernster als ihr übliches ich, berechnender und intelligenter, es zeigt sich in Situationen wenn sie angepisst ist oder sie kämpfen muss.

Was die 51 Chakra Siegel anbelangt, darauf gehe ich an anderer Stelle noch genauer ein.

PS: Ich habe Ebisu gerade nicht getötet.

PPS: Mizuki kam nach der ganzen Aktion natürlich ins Gefängnis und es kam nie zu der Nummer mit der Schriftrolle.

PPPS: Naruto kennt ihn nicht sondern weiß nur was er getan hat.


End file.
